I Want A Mom, Dad!
by ika.zordick
Summary: Tubuh atletis, Wajah Oke, Dompet Tebal, Keturunan Kaya, hmf.. kim kibum memang sempurna. Tapi apa yang terjadi jika namja sexy, Free dan single itu ternyata punya seorang anak? "I want a mom, dad!" Kisung. Kibum!Dad, Kyu!Kid


**I Want A Mom, Dad!**

**Cast : Kim Kibum, Yesung, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul and Other **

Genre : Family, Romance

Rated : T

Summary: Tubuh atletis, Wajah Oke, Dompet Tebal, Keturunan Kaya, hmf.. kim kibum memang sempurna. Tapi apa yang terjadi jika namja sexy, Free dan single itu ternyata punya seorang anak? "I want a mom, dad!"

Disclaimer: FF boleh punya saya, kibum juga!#plakk… oke… kita semua punya Tuhan

.

.

Request dari seseorang yang menghubungi saya melalui message di FB.

.

Happy reading

%ika. Zordick%

Ehem… ehem…

Sebuah mobil sport silver terparkir sempurna di lapangan parkir SMU SM. INTERNASIONAL. Membuat decak kagum dari beberapa siswa-siswi yang melihat betapa mewahnya mobil tersebut. Mereka sibuk berhipotesis siapa orang yang berani menunjukkan kemewahan di sekolah mereka ini. Ayolah.. perlu di garis bawahi, siapa yang lebih kaya dari seorang anak kepala sekolah mereka di sekolahan ini.

Apa dia siswa baru?

Tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya sekalipun.

Tuhan… dia bukan manusia!

Dia tampan!

Dia… kaya!

Dia… Sexy….

Jangan lupakan dia FREE dan SINGLE tentunya….

Namja tersebut turun dari mobilnya. Menampakkan sosok dirinya dengan wajah tampan. Bibir merah merona. Hei.. hei.. lihat kulit seputih saljunya! Tunggu rambut hitam arangnya. Matanya yang tajam namun terlihat lembut. Mimiknya yang tenang dan dingin tapi memancarkan pesona yang sangat dalam. AH! Hampir saja terlupa, satu pesonanya, killer smile yang ADUHAI~

BRAAK….

Dia baru saja sukses membuat beberapa yeoja dan uke pingsan di tempat mereka berdiri. Bahkan para seme harus bersedia menekan hidung mereka agar tak mimisan. Ternyata pesonanya memang luar biasa. Padahal… ayolah! Ini bukan hari pertama dia bersekolah di sini. Sudah satu minggu dan memang ini pertama kalinya dia membawa mobil sendiri ke sekolah. Biasanya dia di antar oleh supir pribadi yang entah kenapa tak bisa bertugas hari ini.

Jangan terlalu mempertanyakannya. Dia memang sudah menjadi idola di sekolah sejak seminggu yang lalu. KIM KIBUM, putra tunggal keluarga KIM, penerus sah Blue Ocean Corperation adalah seorang yang begitu popular di sekolahnya. Di kalangan manapun, mengingat otaknya yang juga tergolong jenius.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya ke lockernya. Sebuah firasat buruk menyerang batinnya. Dia tipe orang yang akan belajar dari pengalaman. Dia berdiri menyamping dari hadapan lockernya. Di bukanya berlahan dan….. BRUUURR…. Bagai air, puluhan surat cinta terjatuh begitu saja di lantai. Kibum menghela nafasnya. Dia tak terlalu peduli dengan surat-surat yang pengirimnya entah siapa. Dia tak terlalu tertarik untuk memulai hubungan melelahkan dengan seseorang yang biasa di sebut dengan 'cinta'.

Dengan santainya kibum, memijak tumpukan surat. Dia harus merepotkan pembersih sekolah lagi soal hal ini. Setelah mengambil dan meletakkan keperluannya di dalam locker, dengan santainya ia berjalan memasuki ruangan belajarnya.

YESUNG POV.

Demi ketiga anakku, ddangko brothers yang sekarang sedang bermain di aquarium di kamarku, aku berani bersumpah! Betapa tampannya namja itu. Aku menelan ludah gugup saat dia berpas-pasan denganku. Dia membungkuk sedikit, menunjukkan sopan santunnya sebagai hooboe ku di sekolah ini. Hah…. Sialnya mengapa aku yang seorang namja malah bertingkah seperti yeoja yang mengejar salah satu hooboeku.

Sadarlah Yesung!

Dia KIM KIBUM! Anak II-B yang terkenal. Dia anak kelas Bisnis dan kau hanya siswa beasiswa miskin di kelas III-K, bagian seni. Hah…. Jangan terlalu bermimpi! Ada yang bertanya mengapa ada kelas bisnis dan seni? Ya.. sekolah ini memang sekolah yang sudah menempah siswa-siswinya dengan dasar kuat agar lebih hebat di perguruan tinggi nanti.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, sedikit kesal juga. Sialan! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tak menyerahkan surat cinta yang membuatku tak bisa tidur semalaman ini? Kumasukkan kembali surat cinta ini ke dalam saku seragamku. Ku hela nafasku. "Mianhe sunbae" aku mendongak, memastikan aku tak berhalusinasi mendengarkan suaranya yang berat nan menggoda itu memanggilku.

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas, dia tersenyum dan dia sedang tepat berdiri di hadapanku. Dia mengatur nafasnya, memelukku mendadak. "Apa kau mendengarnya? Debaran jantungku? Aku jatuh cinta padamu, sunbae~" bisiknya di telingaku membuat darahku berdesir.

"Sunbaenim!" PLOOP… oke, Yesung! Kau berhayal lagi. Sekarang dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dihadapanmu. "Kau baik-baik saja sunbae?" tanyanya heran melihat wajahku. Fantasy macam apa tadi itu? Satu paragraph menjengkelkan!

"Ah~ nee!"

"Anda siswa seni kan?" tanyanya ramah. Aku mengangguk, berusaha menentralisir detak jantungku yang semakin tak karuan. "Apa anda kenal dengan siswa bernama kim Yesung?" tanyanya yang membuatku menggeleng kuat. Mungkin fantasiku mulai gila lagi.

"Ternyata kau tak kenal ya?" dia mendesah kecewa. Eh… ini nyata.

"Anni… maksudku, namaku Kim Yesung" ujarku jujur. Hei… aku bukan sedang berpura-pura menjadi seorang kim yesung di depannya. Namaku sungguh kim yesung.

"Benarkah?" senyumnya terlihat semakin aahhh~~ BRUK… semuanya gelap seketika.

AUTHOR POV.

Baiklah! Sekarang kita akan beralih ke Taman Kanak-Kanak Seoul Junior. Seorang namja mungil yang terlihat lebih tinggi dari teman-temannya yang lain tengah duduk dengan nyaman di kursi kelasnya. Tangannya sibuk menari-nari di atas benda kotak berwarna hitam. Obsidian cantiknya tengah terfokus pada layar benda tersebut. Dia berdecih sesekali saat benda tersebut mengeluarkan suara GAME OVER.

Beberapa namja dan yeoja lainnya yang kurang lebih berusia sama dengannya menopang dagu mereka. Menatap namja mungil bersurai coklat ikal tersebut dengan intens. Hanya memperhatikan pesona yang sangat menarik perhatian mereka yang seolah terpancar begitu saja dari wajah tampan sang anak. Ya… dia memang namja popular di sekolahnya.

Selain wajahnya yang tampan dan manis. Sifatnya yang cool. Sosoknya yang terlihat dewasa. Dia juga memiliki otak yang jenius sehingga dia sudah dapat membaca, menulis bahkan berbahasa asing dengan sangat baik di usianya yang terbilang muda. "Kyu~ tidak lelah belmain dengan PSP telus?" Tanya Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Memasang pose semanis mungkin agar namja yang merupakan sahabatnya tersebut tertarik untuk melihatnya.

"Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu! Kau tidak manis!" sahut Kyuhyun santai—ya, namja kecil kita yang sedang bermain PSP itu bernama Kim Kyuhyun.

Changmin berlari menghampiri yeoja, ahh~ salah! Maksudnya Namja manis nan cantik yang duduk tak jauh dari kyuhyun. "Ming~ kyunnie bilang minnie tidak manis. Huweee~" adu changmin pada namja manis itu. Namja yang bernama lengkap lee Sungmin tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya pada gambar abstraknya.

Dia turun dari kursinya. Dia menghela nafas. Lelah juga dengan tingkah Changmin yang kelewat manja. Tapi ayolah… sebagai namjachingu yang baik dia harus menerima namja kelewat tinggi itu apa adanya kan? "Ssst… Minnie jangan nangis eoh! Ming disini!" sungmin menarik kepala Changmin agar bersandar ke dadanya. Dia melayangkan deathglare pada Kyuhyun yang merupakan tersangka utama yang membuat Changmin cintanya menangis.

"Apa?" tantang Kyuhyun angkuh membuang wajahnya. Dia tak terlalu peduli dengan Sungmin yang akan menghajarnya. Ayolah~ dia muak dengan wajah manis sungmin yang ternyata mampu menjadi seme seorang namja tinggi dan tak ada kesan aegyo sama sekali bernama shim changmin. Rasanya kyuhyun ingin mengutuk siapapun author yang membuat dua namja yang tak ada cocok-cocoknya itu menjadi pasangan dan malah membuat posisi mereka dengan seenak jidatnya.

Baiklah! Pembelaan diri dari sang author! Sungmin tidak cedal! Kedua sungmin hebat bela diri dan terakhir sungmin terlihat lebih gentle di sini meski kesan unyu-unyu aegyo tak bisa lepas darinya. PERSETAN DENGAN ITU! Jerit kyuhyun dalam batinnya. Jika dia mempunyai pasangan, dia mungkin bisa mempertimbangkan pemikiran author.

"Berhentilah mengganggu kekasihku Kyu!" ancam sungmin membentak meja. Kyuhyun menoleh sejenak, menatap wajah aegyo namja yang tak ada ngeri-ngerinya tersebut. Malah manis di mata seorang kim kyuhyun. "Sudah… sudah.. ming sudah memarahinya, minnie~" bujuk sungmin menghapus air mata Changmin. "Jangan nangis lagi eoh! Nanti Minnie, manisnya hilang lho"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Nee, ming chagi!" Changmin menunjukkan senyuman yang begitu indah. Pipinya merona merah saat sungmin mencuri ciuman di pipi cubbynya. Betapa romantisnya kekasihnya ini. "Ihh~ jangan begitu Ming! Minnie jadi malu!" pekik Changmin menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Tch!" decih kyuhyun. Dia melirik sekelilingnya. Dia memang punya banyak penggemar, tapi tak ada satupun yang menarik perhatiannya. Kecuali… JRENG… JRENG… namja manis yang mempunyai hobi memeluk siapapun. Namja yang selalu membuat kyuhyun hilang kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Lee Donghae.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya. Dia duduk di samping donghae. Melancarkan aksi PDKTnya. "Hae…" panggil kyuhyun dengan suara lemah meski dia masih focus dengan PSPnya. Sementara donghae tak terlalu menggubrisnya. Namja itu sibuk dengan gambar ikannya yang sedari tadi ia gambar.

"Donge… kita main yuk!" pekik eunhyuk, sahabat donghae dari kelas sebelah yang sukses membuat donghae mendongak. Tersenyum dengan indahnya. Kyuhyun mentap wajah eunhyuk dengan tajam. "Gwechana kyu?" Tanya eunhyuk polos meski harus ia akui ia sedikit takut karena ditatap dengan begitu intens.

"Ayo! Hyuk! Donge juga bocan!" donghae beranjak dari kursinya dengan cepat di peluknya eunhyuk yang semakin merinding karena kyuhyun menatapnya semakin tajam dengan tatapan JANGAN-GANGGU-DONGHAEKU-MONYET-BODOH! Begitulah kira-kira yang membuat eunhyuk tampan kita menelan ludah kecut. Rasanya ia ingin menangis.

"Jangan menangis!" perintah kyuhyun mutlak yang jelas membuat air mata eunhyuk takut untuk keluar. "Donghae, eunhyuk ada janji denganku" kyuhyun menarik tubuh eunhyuk menjauh dari donghae.

"Tapi kyu, hae mau main cama hyuk!"

"Aku tak mau!" sela kyuhyun yang sontak membuat donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya. "KYU JAHAT!" teriak donghae yang membuat kyuhyun menyeringgai. Donghae memperhatikannya ternyata. Namun kemudian…. "HUWEEE~" tangis donghae pecah yang sontak membuat kyuhyun kebingungan.

"Ja..jangan menangis!" bentak kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

"HUWEEE~~ eomma! Kyuhyun membentak Hae!" pekik donghae makin keras. Kyuhyun menunduk, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Bagaimana bisa dia membuat donghae menangis?

"Kyuhyun! Kau membuat donghae menangis lagi?" teriak guru mereka berusaha menenangkan donghae. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, dia kembali duduk di kursinya dan menyibukkan diri dengan PSPnya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kenapa dia bisa pingsan?" Tanya seorang namja tinggi pada kibum. Kibum menaikkan bahunya, tanda ia sungguh tak mengerti mengapa namja manis yang menjadi sunbaenya itu pingsan secara mendadak.

"Mana aku tahu hyung" jawab kibum acuh. "Ini salahmu yang tak membiarkan ryeowook membantuku, jadinya aku harus repot-repot mengantar namja ini ke UKS" protes kibum selanjutnya.

Namja tinggi yang manjadi teman sibum menemani Yesung itu memandang kibum sengit. "Aku tak ingin kekasihku kau rebut. Arraso Kim KIbum!" desis Siwon yang mendapat kekehan dari kibum. Sejak kapan dia begitu popular hingga seorang choi siwon takut kehilangan kekasihnya karena kibum?

"Eunghh…" erangan yesung terdengar. "Kau sudah bangun sunbae?" kibum tersenyum. Wajah yesung sontak memerah, dia menunduk. "Gwechana" jawab Yesung. Terdengar suara Yesung bergetar.

"Aku dengar dari ryeowook—ssi kau sedang mencari paruh waktu kan?" kibum bertanya dengan sopan. Dia duduk di sisi tempat tidur yesung. "Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengajari seseorang bernyanyi. Apa kau bisa?"

"Ahh~ nee, aku bisa" Yesung mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya. Membuat kibum sedikit tersentak kemudian ikut tersenyum. "Kalau begitu besok sepulang sekolah, temui aku nee!"

%ika. Zordick%

"Appa memanggilku?" Tanya kibum pada seorang namja yang sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa berkas di mejanya. Dia tersenyum saat menemukan sosok anaknya yang baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Namja itu kim leeteuk—presdir sekaligus pemilik dari blue ocean corporation dan ayah dari kim kibum.

"Ahh… bukan appa tapi eomma mu" ucap leeteuk sambil memeluk kibum sebentar. Kibum tersenyum, membuktikan bahwa ia mendapatkan senyuman menawan itu merupakan warisan sang appa. "Appa lupa kalau eomma berkata dia tak mau menemuiku lagi sejak beberapa jam yang lalu" ungkit kibum saat ia tahu eommanya ada di suatu tempat dalam ruangan ini. Ia mencoba mengingat sang eomma tentang perkataan eommanya yang tak mau menemui kibum lagi, jika kibum tak membawakan dia menantu.

"Kau tak mau bertemu eomma lagi?" isak seorang namja cantik yang keluar dari persembunyiaannya. Membuat leeteuk langsung merengkuh tubuh istrinya itu erat. "Kibummie jahat padaku chagiya" adunya pada sang suami.

"Minta maaf pada eommamu kibummie! Lihat kau membuatnya menangis! Kau mau appa menghukummu?" kata leeteuk mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Membuat kibum tersenyum melihat tingkah manja eommanya yang memang selalu begitu. Appanya memang terlalu memanjakan eommanya tersebut.

"Mianhe eomma" kibum merentangkan tangannya dan eommanya langsung menghambur ke pelukan sang anak. "Jangan buat eommamu ini marah lagi! Arraso!" ujar heechul—eomma kibum sakratis. Membuat kibum hanya bisa mengangguk dengan nada penuh perintah yang baru diucapkan eommanya.

"Sebaiknya eomma tak membahas soal menantu lagi dan aku takkan membuat eomma marah"

"Kim Kibum!" heechul berteriak keras di depan wajah kibum. Kibum menyeringgai, "Nee~ eomma takkan tahan mendiamkanku"

"Sudahlah chullie, kibummie terlalu muda untuk beristri" leeteuk berusaha menengahi.

"Tapi yeobo! Setidaknya dia punya calon! Setidaknya kau pikirkan kyuhyun! Dia membutuhkan sosok eomma, kibummie!" kali ini heechul berhasil menyentuh hati dingin kibum. Kibum menghela nafas. "Aku dalam proses eomma"

%ika. Zordick%

Dia sangat tahu apa yang dimaksudkan heechul padanya. Apa kata orang-orang dengan keberadaan kyuhyun namun ia tak punya siapapun bersanding di sampingnya. Kibum menghela nafas sekali lagi. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut jika membahas soal calon menantu untuk eommanya. Dia memang belum menemukan sosok yang pantas untuk menjadi ibu dari anaknya.

"Siang tuan muda" sapa seorang maid yang berjaga di depan pintu kamar sang buah hatinya.

"Apa dia membuat masalah lagi?" Tanya kibum memasang wajah berwibawanya kembali. Maid tersebut mengangguk dan membuka pintu kamar besar di hadapan kibum. Dia membungkuk dan kibum memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Kyu~" panggil kibum saat melihat namja kecil masih sibuk memainkan PSP di atas sofa ruangan tersebut. Ruangan yang amat besar untuk di kategorikan sebagai kamar tidur.

"Daddy!" teriak kyuhyun riang dan langsung berlari kepelukan kibum. Kibum berjongkok dan menangkap kyuhyun. Menggendongnya. "Kyu membuat Hae menangis lagi hari ini" jelas kyuhyun dengan wajah di tekuk.

Kibum mendudukkan kyuhyun di tepi tempat tidur namja kecil itu. "Ini karena daddy!" tuding kyuhyun pada kibum. "Lho.. kenapa daddy?" kibum merasa tak terima jika ia di salahkan soal percintaan anaknya yang gagal.

"Karena daddy juga tak bisa mendapatkan mommy untuk kyu! Lihatkan kutukan tak beristri jadi menurun pada kyu!" wah.. dari mana kyuhyun kecil berpikir seperti itu? Ini pasti karena neneknya yang kelewat usil. "Kyu tak mau tahu! Daddy harus bisa mendapatkan mommy! Kyu mau mom, dad!" pekik kyuhyun resah. Memelas sambil mengguncang tubuh daddynya yang sepertinya kebingungan dengan permohonan anaknya tersebut.

"Kyu~ tapi daddy belum siap untuk menikah chagi" jelas kibum pelan sambil mengelus rambut coklat ikal anaknya. Oh tidak! Kyuhyun mulai menangis. Adegan yang sangat jarang terjadi. Ini membuktikan bahwa kyuhyun sedang serius dengan permintaannya dan itu harus terlaksana. "Tapi.. kyu sungguh perlu mommy dad! Kyu iri melihat semuanya menceritakan eomma mereka. Kyu tak perlu uang daddy! Kyu tak perlu kamar besar! Kyu perlu mommy!" teriak kyuhyun frustasi.

Kali ini ia jujur. Ia tak sedang membicarakan kutukan percintaannya dengan donghae. Dia hanya butuh seorang ibu. Dia butuh sosok yang menemaninya sebagai seorang eomma. Terkadang ia bahkan iri pada appanya sendiri yang begitu di manja oleh neneknya. Ia juga ingin seperti itu.

"Daddy mengerti!"

Kyuhyun mendongak, dihapusnya air matanya. "Jadi daddy mau?" kibum mengangguk pasti. Ia sungguh tak suka melihat air mata kyuhyun yang selalu ia jaga agar tidak tumpah. Kyuhyun berteriak ceria.

"Ayo keluarlah!" teriaknya tiba-tiba, membuat kibum membelalak kaget karena beberapa yeoja berpakaian sexy masuk ke kamar kyuhyun. Disusul oleh para uke dengan wajah imut nan manis lalu para seme dengan abs berbentuk yang amat gagah. "What the hell!" pekik kibum.

"Aku tidak tahu daddy doyannya namja atau yeoja, aku juga tidak tahu daddy itu tipe uke atau seme! Jadi aku cari saja semuanya"

"BAWA MEREKA SEMUA! ATAU DADDY SITA PSPMU!" teriak kibum sangar dan berlari keluar dari kamar anaknya yang harus ia akui menuruni kegilaan eommanya!

%ika. Zordick%

Dengan wajah merona merah yesung duduk di samping kibum. Di sebuah mobil sport silver yang di dalam mimpinya akan bersama kibum di dalamnya. Dan sekarang persis seperti dalam mimpinya. Yesung menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan tampang memalukannya di depan hooboe yang sangat mengubah jalan hidupnya.

Benar… kibum satu-satunya namja yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Kibum satu-satunya namja yang membuatnya merona setiap ditatap. Kibum satu-satunya namja yang membuatnya merasakan cinta. Dan sialnya bukan dia satu-satunya orang yang merasakan perasaan itu pada namja ini.

"Kau sakit sunbae?" Tanya kibum sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Yesung yang terus menunduk dan diam.

"Anni… bisakah jangan terlalu formal!" pinta Yesung tanpa melirik kibum.

Kibum terkekeh. "Kau mau di panggil apa?" sepertinya kibum tak tahan untuk tak menggoda sunbae yang terlihat manis di matanya tersebut. Salahkan yesung yang begitu menggoda hasrat yang tertidur dalam hatinya.

"Bagaimana kalau sungie atau sweety? Kau mau dipanggil chagy atau honey?" PLAAK! Yesung menepuk kepalanya sendiri karena kembali memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. "Hyung. Kurasa kau cukup memanggilku yesung hyung!" ucap yesung tegas. Membuat kibum makin merasa yesung sungguh orang yang menarik dengan tingkah konyolnya.

"Baiklah! Hyung~ kita sudah sampai"

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya, dilihatnya bangunan megah di hadapannya. Ia cengo mendadak, sepertinya kebaboannya kumat seketika. Kibum tertawa melihat namja manis ini, "Hyung~ kau tidak turun?" Tanya kibum sopan dan lembut.

"Ahh! Iya!" yesung dengan cepat membuka pintu mobil kibum dan JDUAAK… "ADOOWW!" ringis Yesung saat kepalanya membentur atap mobil kibum. Kibum berusaha menahan tawanya. Mendadak yesung jadi lupa bagaimana cara membuka sabuk pengaman saking gugupnya. Kibum tersenyum, dibukanya sabuk pengaman Yesung. "Hati-hati kepalamu!" bisik kibum masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

'Oh… Shit!' rutuk Yesung. Rasanya ia semakin terlihat babo di hadapan kibum.

Beberapa maid dan valet langsung menunduk hormat menyambut kibum dan tamu mereka. "Dimana kyuhyun?" Tanya kibum yang membuat yesung mengeriyit. Siapa kyuhyun? Apa dia orang yang akan di ajarkannya bernyanyi?

"Dikamarnya tuan" jawab seorang butler pada kibum. Kibum mengangguk. Dia berjalan menuju kamar yang dimaksud. Yesung masih setia mengekorinya.

Saat pintu terbuka, tampaklah namja kecil berlari menerjang kibum. "DADDY!" teriak Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Yesung ingin bunuh diri. "Anak daddy yang tampan nakal hari ini?" Tanya Kibum mengacak rambut kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunduk. "Aku membuat Hae manangis lagi" adu kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kemudian beralih melirik Yesung. "Siapa namja yang terlihat idiot ini daddy?" sepertinya kyuhyun kehilangan sopan santunnya.

"Kim Yesung imnida, senang bertemu denganmu!" Yesung berusaha bersikap ramah. Ayolah kim yesung, dia anak kibum! Kibum akan mengecapmu buruk jika buruk pada anaknya.

"Jaga sopan santunmu kyu! Dia Yesung hyung, dia yang akan mengajarimu menyanyi"

"Dia tak terlihat sebaik itu" gaya angkuh kyuhyun terlihat. Rasanya yesung sungguh harus menahan emosinya. "KYU!" kibum sedikit menekan nada bicaranya. Kyuhyun menunduk. "Mian" katanya akhirnya.

"Aku mau tukar baju sebentar hyung dan menemui nenek kyuhyun. Eommaku bisa marah kalau aku tak menemuinya setiap pulang sekolah. Bisa aku tinggalkan? Jika kau butuh sesuatu minta saja pada maid yang diluar" kibum keluar dari kamar kyuhyun saat mendapat anggukan dari yesung.

"Aku tak percaya kau hebat! Bernyanyilah!" perintah kyuhyun angkuh merebahkan dirinya di sofa kamarnya. Demi ddangko brothers yang sedang tidur dirumahnya, yesung rasanya ingin mencekik anak sombong ini.

Yesung memejamkan matanya, mulai mengalunkan lagu manis yang turut membuat kyuhyun harus mengakui suara namja manis tersebut. Terpesona? Jelas saja Kim kyuhyun terpesona dengan sosok namja tersebut. Namja bersuara emas dan jangan lupakan wajah manisnya. Kyuhyun berlahan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada selembar kertas di dekat Yesung berdiri. Dia meraih kertas itu, sementara Yesung masih sibuk dengan nyanyiannya.

Di bukanya kertas yang ternyata sebuah amplop berwarna baby blue. Di raihnya kertas yang ada di dalamnya. Di bacanya isi kertas tersebut, sebuah seringgaian terukir di wajah tampannya. Ia rasa ia telah menemukan sosok mommy yang tepat.

"Hyung~ kau menyanyikan itu untuk daddyku?" goda kyuhyun saat yesung menyelesaikan nyanyiannya.

Mata yesung membulat. "MWO?" kyuhyun menunjukkan kertas yang baru saja ia temukan. Yesung langsung menindih tubuh mungil kyuhyun. Diambilnya dengan paksa kertas yang memang surat cinta yang gagal ia berikan pada kibum sebelumnya.

"Kau takkan berhasil dengan surat" kyuhyun berusaha mengembalikan nafasnya. Yesung segera menyimpan suratnya di dalam tas. Rasanya ia malu sekali, tapi kata-kata kyuhyun barusan membuat yesung sedikit tertarik. Ia menatap kyuhyun agar kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Daddy suka dengan orang yang agresif"

%ika. Zordick%

Ini hari ke 20, kyuhyun menuntut ilmu dari Yesung. Ia sudah sangat pandai bernyanyi sekarang. "Kau hebat kyunnie!" dan sejak kapan pula namja manis itu sungguh akrab dengan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias, dia duduk di samping yesung. Dengan cekatan yesung mengelap peluh di dahi kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum, sepertinya ia juga merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Yesung.

Ponsel Yesung tiba-tiba berbunyi. Dengan cepat Yesung mengangkatnya. Dia tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku tahu" ucap yesung dan memutus sambungan telponnya.

"Nugu?" Tanya kyuhyun penasaran. Yesung tersenyum. Di kecupnya pipi kyuhyun kilat. "Saengil chukhae kyunnie~" teriak Yesung ceria yang membuat kyuhyun langsung memeluknya erat.

"Gommawo hyung!"

"Ayo keluar! Daddymu sudah siapkan sesuatu"

"Jinjja? Kukira daddy lupa!" pekik kyuhyun yang langsung menarik yesung dan berlari menuju ruang tengah rumah besarnya.

"SURPRISE!" teriak Leeteuk, Heechul dan Kibum serempak saat kyuhyun sampai di ruang tengah. Kyuhyun berlari dan memohon dalam hatinya kemudian meniup lilin di atas kue ulang tahunnya. Kyuhyun memotong kuenya. Kibum memeluk tubuh kyuhyun. "Semoga kau bertambah dewasa chagiya" ujar kibum yang langsung di amini oleh yang lain.

"Kue pertama kyu untuk…." Teriak kyuhyun menyuapkan kue bolunya untuk Yesung. Yesung terdiam namun senyuman indah langsung terukir di bibir merahnya saat ekspresi kyuhyun begitu berharap agar yesung menerima suapannya. "Mommy kyu"

"Eh… jadi ini calon istrimu kibummie?" pekik heechul girang memeluk yesung. Kibum diam, dia tak mau menyela karena ia tahu kyuhyun akan sangat marah padanya jika itu terjadi.

Yesung hanya mengulum senyum dengan pipi merona merah.

%ika. Zordick%

"Eommanya kyuhyun sebenarnya siapa bummie?" Tanya yesung memecah keheningan di dalam mobil kibum yang tengah membawanya pulang. Suasana malam sungguh sudah sangat larut. Kyuhyun memaksa Yesung agar tak pulang dan menemaninya tidur.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, aku membeli kyuhyun empat tahun yang lalu tepat di tahun ini"

"Kau membelinya?" yesung terlihat tak percaya

"Nee~ dengan harga tak seberapa dari seorang namja paruh baya yang terus menangis karena istrinya yang telah tiada"

Yesung terdiam. Suasana kembali menjadi hening. "Kau bantu aku merahasiakannya eoh!" sebuah senyuman maut dari kibum membuat yesung kembali menunduk. Menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang kembali memerah.

%ika. Zordick%

Yesung pov.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan riang ke sekolah kyuhyun. Aku sering mendengar dia mengeluh mengenai seorang namja yang selalu ia buat menangis setiap harinya. Namja mana yang begitu beruntung mendapatkan perhatian si kecil kim itu? Harus kuakui sifat angkuhnya itu sungguh membuat dia kerepotan.

Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya yang lebih memilih sibuk memainkan PSPnya dari pada menggambar seperti yang dilakukan teman-temannya yang lain. Dasar tuh anak! Tidak ada bedanya dari kibum. Aku juga sering melihat kibum yang memainkan PSP putihnya di jam pelajaran. Ayah dan anak sama nakalnya!

Sebenarnya aku di sini karena kyuhyun yang memintaku, hari ini aka nada pertemuan orang tua dan anak. Kyuhyun mengadu padaku bahwa kibum takkan bisa datang. Hah~ kenapa aku harus repot-repot bolos untuk anak manja dan usil sepertinya ya? Biarlah! Mungkin karena aku menyayanginya. Ahahahahaha…

AUTHOR POV

"Mommy~" kyuhyun tersenyum ceria saat melihat sosok Yesung yang kini tengah melambai padanya. "Lho.. kau di sini juga hyung?" yesung sama terkejutnya dengan kibum saat mereka sama-sama menjadi walinya kyuhyun untuk hari ini.

"Kyu bilang kau takkan datang hari ini" Yesung memajukan mulutnya kesal. Ingin rasanya ia menjitak anak itu agar menyesali kelakuan nakalnya yang telah mengerjainya untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Dan kau percaya? Kau lupa kalau aku sangat menyayanginya hyung?" goda kibum yang makin membuat Yesung makin cemberut.

"Baiklah~ aku akan membacakan puisi ini, untuk pujaan hatiku lee donghae! Mian karena aku selalu menganggumu selama ini. Tapi jujur saja aku mencintaimu" ungkap kyuhyun yang membuat suasana menjadi ricuh. Ternyata anak TK jaman sekarang sudah sangat terang-terangan.

"Anak manis di sana itu namanya lee donghae" bisik kibum pada yesung. "Wah… selera kyuhyun memang bagus" puji Yesung takjub melihat namja kecil yang kini menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Kibum terkekeh.

"Lee Donghae, kau tahu siapa aku?

Ku harap kau tahu! Karena jika tidak, hatiku akan sangat sakit.

Egois memang tapi ini kenyataan. Aku mahluk cengeng yang akan menangis jika hatiku sakit.

Jujur saja, aku mencintaimu sejak pandangan pertama.

Ribuan usaha kulakukan malah menjadi terlihat konyol.

Ahh! Aku memang babo, tapi aku tetap keras kepala merindukanmu.

Donghae—ah! Aku tahu aku tak pantas merasakan perasaan ini.

Kau bisa mendapatkan siapapun.

Kau itu bagaikan bunga abadi yang susah di gapai namun begitu indah.

Sementara aku Cuma pendaki gunung yang bersusah payah mendapatkanmu.

Jika mendapatkanmu aku pemenang. Jika tidak aku mati.

Aku mencintaimu lee donghae! Sangat! Jadilah pacarku!"

Kyuhyun menyelesaikan puisinya. Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Donghae berlari dan langsung memeluk kyuhyun. Sepertinya teknik puisinya berhasil. Yesung terdiam, dia mengenal puisi itu, amat mengenalnya. Kenapa bisa…. Puisi itu?

"Konyol! Kenapa kyuhyun bisa mengarang puisi jelek begitu? Dia bisa memintaku untuk merangkai yang lebih indah" sungut kibum yang tak terima dengan puisi anaknya yang sama sekali tak memiliki diksi yang baik menurutnya.

Yesung menunduk, rasanya ia ingin menangis mendengar hal tersebut.

"Sebenarnya puisi ini, bukan buatanku." Suara Kyuhyun kembali mendominasi. "Ini puisi yang ditulis oleh mommy ku di dalam surat cintanya untuk daddy. Hehehehehe… kebetulan saja kondisi kami sama"

Kibum melebarkan matanya. Demi apapun, jika ia tahu itu buatan yesung, ia takkan mengatakan puisi itu konyol! Ahh~ Tuhan sungguh tak sayang padanya. Yesung menundukkan kepalanya. "Mian..." ucap yesung lirih. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar dari tempat tersebut. "Aku pulang duluan. Kurasa aku bisa tenang, kau ada untuk kyuhyun!"

Hanya berdiri mematung. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan kim kibum? "Yak… daddy, apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik kyuhyun mendorong tubuh kibum.

"Awas saja jika kau tak bisa menikahi mommy! Takkan kuakui kau menjadi daddyku!" tuding kyuhyun yang diangguki oleh Donghae yang tengah memeluk posesif lengan kyuhyun. Kibum menatap kyuhyun tajam. "Baiklah daddy, jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri! Tidak lelah selalu memperhatikan mommy diam-diam?"

%ika. Zordick%

"KYAAA…. Itu kim kibum!" teriak beberapa yeoja dan uke histeris. Kibum merasa sedikit asing juga berjalan di gedung seni yang jujur membuatnya semakin bingung dengan kehisterisan mereka.

Kibum berhenti tepat di depan kelas berlambang III-K. ia mengeluarkan seringgai yang membuat orang-orang yakin dia sungguh appa dari seorang kim kyuhyun.

Yesung pov.

"Hah~" sekali lagi aku menghela nafas tak karuan. Ku rebahkan kepalaku di meja kelasku. Rasanya amat lelah, semalaman aku tak tidur saking malunya mengingat kibum yang mengatakan betapa konyolnya puisi yang kutulis di surat cinta untuknya. Hiks… menyedihkan sekali nasibmu Yesungie~

"KYAA… KIM KIBUM!" ayolah…. Ada tidak sebuah hari tanpa mendengar namanya? Ku jedotkan kepalaku ke meja belajarku. "Ayolah Kim Yesung lupakan dia! Lupakan namja itu!" gumamku.

"Hyung!" nah… sekarang aku mendengar suaranya. Bukankah aku semakin gila? "Berhentilah menjedotkan kepalamu seperti itu"

Aku mendongak, omoni~! Kutemukan dirinya yang kini tersenyum di hadapanku. "Hyung!"

"HUWAAA!" teriakku dan jelas saja aku terjatuh kebelakang. Kepalaku membentur lantai. Rasanya amat sakit. Kenapa aku bisa berhalusinasi dia ada di sini? Dasar… kau benar-benar gila yesung!

"Hyung, gwechanayo?" lah… bayangan dia tak mau pergi. Dan kini dia malah menggendongku dengan ala bridestyle. Dia… nyata. Ya ampun! Sadarkan aku tuhan ini mimpi!

Dia menaikkannku ke meja belajarku, dia tersenyum penuh arti. "Apa?" tanyaku yang agak kesal dengan tingkahnya yang menatapku seperti saat ini.

"Kau tidak ingat kata-kata kyuhyun sedikitpun?" ahh… itu? Tentu saja aku ingat, tumben saja otakku sedikit lebih pintar. Apa karena terbentur tadi?

"Saranghae kibummie" ucapku kilat kemudian mengecup bibirnya. Dia kini… menyeringgai? Di tariknya daguku lebih mendekat. Tubuhku bergetar hebat saat dia mulai melumat bibirku lembut. Berlahan aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati sentuhan bibir manisnya. Ahh~ kim kibum, tak kusangka dalam ciuman pun kau begitu sempurna.

%ika. Zordick%

Aku tersenyum bahagia saat dia memeluk erat pinggangku dari belakang. Sejak kapan dia begitu manja begini? Seperti kyuhyun saja! "Sungie~" bisiknya di telingaku.

"Hmm" gumamku masih sibuk membuka kado yang diberikan kyuhyun pada hari ini. Yaa… kado pertamaku darinya sejak aku menjadi eommanya yang sah. "Berhentilah bersikap manja kibummie! Aku masih sibuk membuka kado dari kyuhyun"

"Kyuhyun terus! Kau selalu menduakanku dari kyuhyun!" rajuknya yang membuatku mencubit pipinya gemas. "Jangan yang aneh-aneh!" aku mulai bernyanyi. Dia selalu berkata bahwa dia menyukai suaraku kan.

"Hyung-ah!"

"Nee~"

"Aku lebih suka mendengar suara indahmu saat kau mendesah"

"MWO?" tanganku sontak berhenti membuka bungkus kado saat tangan kibum bergeriliya bebas di balik piyamaku. "Kim Kibum, tarik kembali tanganmu!" ucapku dengan nada memerintah.

Baiklah satu hal yang kalian tidak tahu darinya! Dia namja pervert!

"Hyung! Kenapa kau selalu menunda malam pertama kita!" pekiknya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang kami. Aku terkekeh melihatnya yang sepertinya ngembek seperti biasa.

Aku tersenyum, akhirnya dia mengatakannya juga. Aku mengecup pipinya. "Kau yang selalu jual mahal sebelumnya" ujarku yang membuatnya menyeringgai mesum. Hah.. aku membangunkan harimau dalam dirinya lagi rupanya. Dia langsung melumat bibirku. Aku membalasnya, dia selalu suka dengan aku yang agresif. Kubuka satu persatu kancing piyamanya. Tangan nakalnya melakukan hal yang sama. Berlahan bibirnya turun ke leherku, aku tahu dia pasti menyebar banyak kissmark disana. Membuatku harus mencari ribuan alas an mengapa banyak tanda kemerahan saat kyuhyun menanyakannya.

"Kibummie~ ahh~" desahku tertahan saat dia bermain di dadaku. Brengsek! Kenapa dia terus menggodaku. "Suaramu sungguh manis chagi" bisiknya membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Satu hal lagi yang perlu kuberitahukan tentang kesempurnaan kim kibum! Absnya yang tercetak sempurna. Dan…. Sebaikanya aku tak usah menjelaskan bagian itu, aku terlalu malu!

"Kau kagum?" tanyanya yang membuatku memalingkan wajah. Dengan santainya dia membuka celana yang ku kenakan. "Dan aku kagum dengan keindahanmu sungie" bisiknya manja dan mulai menciumi setiap inci bagian tubuhku.

"DADDY… MOMMY…" suara itu.

BRUUKK.. BUAGHH…. Aku segera mendorong tubuh kibum. Membuatnya jatuh dari ranjang kami. Aku dengan cepat meraih selimut, dia memasuki selimut. Terima kasih untuk aegya manis kami yang datang mengganggu malam indah ini. "MOM… DAD, aku lupa memberikan sesuatu!" katanya ceria. "Kalian sedang apa? Apa tidak dingin tak memakai baju daddy?" kurasa dia Cuma menyadari kibum yang tidak memakai baju. Syukurlah… syukurlah… kyuhyun memang masih polos.

"Ini…" dia memberikan kotak kecil itu pada kibum. Kibum mengeriyit heran. "Apa ini?"

"Buka saja"

Mataku dan kibum langsung membelalak kaget saat melihat isi kotak kecil tersebut. "Aku tak mau punya adik sekarang. Jadi jangan lupa memakainya daddy" dia menyeringgai. Kibum mengeram kesal. Aku langsung memegang tangannya sebelum dia sungguh menyemprot kyuhyun sekarang juga.

"Nenek… aku tidur dengan nenek eoh! Aku tak suka mendengar suara desahan!" teriaknya berlari memeluk heechul eomma. Heechul eomma nyengir dan segera menutup pintu kamar kami.

"Anak sialan! Siapa yang mengajarkannya begitu?" umpat kibum kesal. Dia meraih alat pengaman yang tadi di beri kyuhyun. "Apa kita langsung ke puncaknya saja chagi? Biar aku tahu memakai ini"

"KAU KEHILANGAN JATAHMU MALAM INI! LAKUKAN DI KAMAR MANDI!" teriakku sangar langsung menendangnya pergi.

END

Bukankah ini sangat gaje? Ini parah! Dan ini payah!

Hah… tapi saya amat mengharap reviewnya nee!

Aku kehilangan mood menulis belakangan ini! Huweee T.T


End file.
